reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 2: The Adventure Continues
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 2: The Adventure Continues (also known as Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 2) is a new television series. Characters 'Team Lightyear' *'Captain Buzz Lightyear' (voiced by Tim Allen): Famed Space Ranger known for heroism and bravery. Buzz often suggests that his arch-villain Emperor Zurg is behind every evil plot and is often proven correct. Like his Toy Story incarnation, Buzz is a stickler for procedure, but will tell a cover story if he needs to. However, he has little people skills, and at times displays a lack of common sense. He attended PS-19 (that's 6859) as a primary school. He wrote at least half of the regulations in the Star Command Manual. He also owns a house on Capital Planet, though as they all look alike and his duties often keep him away, he is confused over just which one is his. To compare this animation and the Toy Story films, the button between the red and blue ones is green in the Toy Story films and yellow in this animation with the releasing of strings when pressed. He has a secret crush on Mira, but XR learns of this. *'Princess Mira Nova' (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): A rookie ranger and heir to the Tangean throne. She utilizes her people's ability to walk through walls (called "ghosting") and read minds. Buzz has a tendency to refer to her as "Princess" when he's angry with her. She acts as Buzz's co-pilot and second-in-command. She has the most common sense of the team. Mira also has an estranged relationship with her father King Nova, who disapproves of her choice of being a Space Ranger, though deep down she still cares about him. She has red hair and turquoise skin. *'Booster Sinclair Munchapper' (voiced by Stephen Furst): A huge dinosaur-like former janitor from the agricultural planet of Jo-ad (a play on the name of the Joad family, from John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath). He has a big appetite and lots of muscle power, but is sweet and at times naive. He is in awe of Buzz Lightyear and has encyclopedic knowledge of his prior adventures. *'XR' (voiced by Larry Miller and Neil Flynn): A short robot that was originally emotionless and programmed to learn from Buzz, but was blown apart by Agent Z during his first mission. The LGMs rebuilt him, but the temporary loss of the Uni-Mind to Emperor Zurg left them off their game. They rebuilt XR with his slicker, more emotional personality and a variety of attachments. XR stands for e'x'''perimental '''r'anger. (The LGMs have stated that this is the official meaning of the name, though other characters on the show hold the erroneous belief that the X''' stands for e'x'''pendable). He gets blown apart on nearly every mission he goes on, but is easily rebuilt. He considers Commander Nebula his father (due to his signing the paperwork authorizing his creation) and is always seeking his approval. *'Shiv Katall (voiced by Patrick Warburton): Once the galaxy's deadliset bounty hunter, Shiv Katall is now part of Team Lightyear. Even if he's in the team, he uses a spaceboard (space surfboard) to travel through the galaxy. In the episode Star Crossers, when Mira is almost crushed by falling rubble, Shiv Katall saves her, resulting in losing her left leg (bottom half) and going unconscious, causing Shiv to leave her in 32's emergency bunker, possibly hinting he has feelings for Mira. 'Other personnel' *'Commander Nebula' (voiced by Adam Carolla): The Space Rangers' commander, whose left leg was replaced by a pegleg-like plasma cannon. Rather short-tempered and constantly speaks with a loud voice. He has a robotic desk that forces him to do his paperwork. He hates to do so, though, and therefore signs forms without looking at them. By doing so, he inadvertently gave permission for the creation of XR, who therefore considers him a father. (He thought the form was the LGMs' vacation request.) Nebula is frequently irritated by this, though he gives XR his due for his successes. *'LGMs', or L'ittle '''G'reen 'M'en (voiced by Patrick Warburton, Rosina Birks, Fanny Flores and Keyshia Jones): The LGMs are small, three-eyed aliens (originally appeared as squeeze toy aliens in the Toy Story movies). They are the intensely loyal backbone of Star Command, keeping the station running while inventing/maintaining all of the equipment. When one of their own is kidnapped, the other LGMs will instinctively try to rescue him by any means necessary. LGMs are typically in awe of Buzz and Shiv Katall. While they generally like the other Rangers, they may not be able to tell one from another. Several of their race are also shown to work for Santa Claus, acting as his toy builders. *'''Ty Parsec (voiced by Steve Hytner): Ty is the infamous old comrade of Buzz Lightyear, who is now fed up with Shiv Katall always coming to his rescue. The Space Ranger was accidentally transformed into the robotic WIREWOLF on the planet of Canis Lunis, after being bitten by the villain NOS-4-A2 while exposed to radioactive moonrock. Appeared in two episodes, with a cameo appearance in the episode "Wars, Peace, and Wars". He is not cured and now lives on Canis Lunis as WIREWOLF, becoming a villain. *'Rocket Crockett' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): Member of Star Command and leader of Team Rocket. He is Buzz's rival since their academy days. *'Petra Hammerhold' (voiced by Nikki Cox): Senator Hammerhold's daughter. She joined Star Command when her father forced her to do so (largely to keep her from her boyfriend Plasma Boy). She was initially resentful of this, but was moved by Buzz's heroism during a crisis. *'Plasma Boy' (voiced by Michael Showalter): Petra's boyfriend, who has a Plasma Monster form. Booster competed against him for Petra's affection. When Mira and XR fired a laser at his Plasma Monster form, he destabilized enough to the brink of explosion. He was prevented from explosion when Booster used his suit and Ion Stabilization Matrix on him. He's now a member of Star Command. *'32' (voiced by Neil Flynn): Usually the name of Buzz Lightyear's new ship, it gained A.I. from one of the encounters with the Valkyran Raiders and a new energy projector device inserted on the ship by the LGMs. 32 doesn't like what Buzz says about him and usually controls the ship himself. Booster accidently developed a crush on him, mistaking him for a female. When the Valkyran Raiders were thwarted, 32's consciousness was placed into a robot body and he now helps the LGMs. He's in love with 42, Buzz's original ship. 'Major villains' *'Warp Darkmatter' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) Main antagonist of the series. Was once Buzz's partner and friend, but he had been secretly working for Zurg since his academy days. He eventually began working for him full-time as "Agent Z." His right arm is robotic (with various weapon attachments) and was grafted to his body after becoming Agent Z. Warp often takes on assignments for Zurg and is paid quite handsomely. (He owns a moon and a summer home.) Though Buzz has vowed to bring him in for treason, he retains some hope that there is still some good in him. *'Evil Emperor Zurg' (voiced by Wayne Knight): Secondary antagonist of the series. Rules an empire on Planet Z, and wants to rule the entire galaxy while destroying Star Command. Considers Buzz his arch-enemy and often takes any opportunity to eliminate him. Most of his subjects are robots. His feet double as rockets and he can transform his arms into a variety of weapons. Despite often breaking the seriousness of otherwise purely evil statements, Zurg is widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy, especially by the other villains. He seems to have some neuroses about being touched. In some episodes is shown being comical. In one episode, he revealed himself to be Buzz's father (a parody upon The Empire Strikes Back and a nearly identical scene in Toy Story 2), but quickly took it back, using the statement as a 'Made You Look' in order to stun Shiv Katall and gain the upper hand. **'Grubs' (voiced by Frank Welker): Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). They perform mechanical and technical duties. The Grubs work for Zurg against their will and also desire freedom, but many of them are simply too afraid to try to defect. One resigned to Star Command in the epiosde The Nova Factor. **'Brain Pods' (Various Voices for each one): Cybernetic brains in mobile jars, who serve Zurg as scientists and researchers. Although they take pride in their creations, they secretly harbor a desire to escape from Zurg's control. (Two of which are shown succeeding in doing so on-screen.) **'Hornets': The Hornets are Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable, lousy shots and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. Hornets come in different models, but the most frequently seen are yellow and of average height. *'Gravitina' (voiced by Kerri Kenney-Silver): A large-headed female villain with mental control over gravity. One of Zurg's allies and once hired to destroy Star Command. She's in love with Buzz and later his evil counterpart. *'NOS-4-A2' (voiced by Craig Ferguson): NOS-4-A2 is a robotic vampire created by Zurg. He is capable of draining any system or entity driven by electrical power, as well as controlling any machine he bites. His bite (in combination with radioactive moonrock) also transformed Ty Parsec into WIREWOLF. Using WIREWOLF and XL, he briefly usurped control of Planet Z from Zurg and attempted to transform everyone in the galaxy into robots for him to feed on, but was defeated. He now feeds on robots working for Zurg, possibly meaning he joined Star Command. His name is a pun on the term Nosferatu. *'Torque' (voiced by Brad Garrett): Minor alien villain who committed crimes of terrorism, smuggling, arson, and unpaid parking tickets. After being freed from a prison transport by Zurg's Hornets, the Grubs implanted a cell-separation device upon his chest. Torque then possesses the ability to create duplicate versions of himself. They are unstable, however, as a single laser blast is enough to destroy them. In "The Taking of ETC-7," he tried to turn Booster evil (and later Buzz) with a memory-altering device built by the Warden of ETC-7. The same device also made Torque (temporarily at least) a heroic good guy. Torque riding a motorcycle-shaped spacecraft and his duplication abilities seem to be a reference to the character Lobo (who was also voiced by Brad Garrett in his DCAU appearances). *'XL' (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait): XR's predecessor (and technically older brother), who was shut down due to his villainous attitude. When he was reactivated by Zurg, XL rebuilt himself into a larger, more powerful robot with cutting edge (and stolen) robot parts. His head is red, whereas XR's is yellow. He infiltrates Star Command numerous times because its command codes are in his head. Like XR, he considers Commander Nebula his father, though he resents him for shutting him down. He later redeems himself and is converted into an office managing robot capable of photocopying, collating, and other office related functions. His name is a pun referring to his size (e'x'''tra '''l'arge). *'Evil Buzz Lightyear' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): A ruthless, pure evil version of Buzz Lightyear from an alternate reality. He was his reality's ruler, head of a vast evil empire, and was very cruel and cunning, manipulating Zurg and Gravitina (who adored him) to his own wicked ends. He is the exact opposite of Buzz in personality and demeanor, wears a modified uniform in colors similar to Zurg's and has a goatee (a reference to Star Trek, where evil doubles tend to sport that hairstyle). However, he can survive things like Buzz that most people can't, such as surviving his ship's own explosion or falling into the sun. *'Team Lightyear Clones': Created by Zurg to thwart the real Team Lightyear. However, due to Zurg's impatience, they were child versions of the originals. Their distilled evil was 12, one point short of Zurg's 13. Wanting to have a robot similar to XR, the children create X-Treme. They were defeated when the team used their most greatest weaknesses against them. X-Treme was defeated by a magnet. As an add-on joke, Zurg create new clones but they emerged out too old. **Zzub (Cloned from Buzz) (voiced by Patrick Warburton) **Feara (Cloned from Mira) (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) **Blister (Cloned from Booster) (voiced by Stephen Furst) **X-Treme (Modeled after XR) (voiced by Neil Flynn) **Kiv Shatall (Modelled after Shiv Katall) (voiced by Patrick Waburton) *'WIREWOLF': Formerly Space Ranger Ty Parsec. After being bitten by NOS-4-A2, the radiation of Canis Lunus's Green Moon turns him into a robotic werewolf, who, like his creator, feeds on energy. He wasn't cured and now works for Zurg and NOS-4-A2, trying to destroy Star Command. *'Gargantian Militants': Tiny beings who hide in robotic exosuits. They use these suits as various disguises/ways to infiltrate what they desire. The Gargantian Militants hate commercial places on their planets as well as the fact that their people joined the Galactic Alliance, meaning no wars. They are led by Tremendor (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). Another known Gargantian Militant is Monumentus (voiced by Charles Fleischer) whom is Tremendor's second-in-command. Immensitor and Behemor (both also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) are also members of the Gargantian Militants. As a joke, most Gargantian names, as well as species as a whole, are an ironic pun to their small stature. Episodes 'Season 1-2' 'Season 3'